


Bikers and Panties

by Unicornsfartglitter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biker Daryl, Cum Eating, Fisting, Lingerie, M/M, biker Negan, panty stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 01:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Biker Daryl finishes a fight at a bar and then shows Negan what he’s wearing underneath.





	Bikers and Panties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NicLUVLiv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicLUVLiv/gifts).



> I hope you like this and the fisting that made it’s way in.

Joe held onto his rapidly bruising ribs only to be punched in the face again, a furious man yanked on his hair and punched him once more.

“If I ever hear you call me that again I’ll tear your throat out!”

“Daryl!” Negan cried out in warning and scrambled to grab one of Joe’s friends who lunged at Daryl.

Joe started to smirk a little but Daryl didn’t even look back and elbowed his friend in the eye. Punching Joe once more he yanked him to the floor and blocked a punch from Edward.

‘He’s nothing but a pussy!’ Joe seethed in thought.

Jacob ran up and Negan went to punch him but Daryl blocked him and started beating on the man in between wailing on Edward. It didn't take long for his two friends to join him on the floor and just before Joe closed his eyes he saw Negan put an arm around Daryl and walk him out of the bar.

“What did I tell you?” Daryl spat out hitting Negan but it was more a swat.

“I knew you could handle it but they were trying not to make it a fair fight.”

“And? I could have handled three more.”

“I know baby.” Negan wiped a speck of blood off Daryl's chin that wasn’t his own.

“I don’t need coddling.” Still Daryl leaned into the kiss.

“I know, you must think I can forget the night we met.”

The night Negan met Daryl he had already had his eyes on the man all night, he could tell he was gay but he wasn’t feminine. His broad chest and biker vest along with ripped jeans and rugged hands let him know the man was exactly his type.

Some dude started a scene and a fight broke out which wasn’t that unusual for Saturday night at the bar and minutes later Officer Friendly came in breaking it up with his bent nose partner. Negan didn’t like cops much but respected Rick, Shane not so much. Negan hadn’t stirred this pot so he sat back and sipped his beer enjoying the show.

That was until he heard the breaking of a beer bottle in the still loud and rowdy bar, someone was coming up behind Rick and he jumped up to try to nip it in the bud only to watch Daryl put the man in a headlock and drag him to the floor. He wasn’t done yet and punched the man a few times after placing a foot on his wrist that still held the beer bottle.

Shane wanted to punish the man some more but Rick just calmly placed a hand on his chest and nodded to him and just like that Shane stepped back. Rick cuffed the man and pushed him out the door and into the cop car.

“Thanks brother.” Rick said in greeting when he came back in the car and with no shame hugged Daryl tight.

Just like tonight some bigot spat out his hate and Daryl punched him once then kissed Rick on the cheek for good measure. It was the night Negan fell in love with Daryl and found respect in a cop because Rick laughed and swatted Daryl’s ass playfully purring out a “honey” just to tick the judgy asshole off more.

“You can hop on.” Negan said when he came back to the present.

Daryl closed his eyes and cranked up his own bike. “I ain’t sore, he didn't even get a good tap in.”

Negan knew that, he only yearned to feel Daryl pressed up snug against him but it would have to wait for another night because Daryl yelled “Race ya” and zoomed out of sight.

They weaved in and out of traffic, Negan caught up a few times revving his engine at stop lights and winking at girls who drooled and took pictures of him as he waited at red lights. He didn't need to look Daryl’s way to see the jealousy. The man didn't see what he was himself, that the girls gawked at him as well.

“Why don’t you wash up?” Negan took his helmet off.

“Or I got better plans.” Daryl pulled on the loops of his jeans exposing a sliver of pink.

It was enough to have Negan stop in his tracks and stare lustfully into Daryl's eyes.

“You didn't.”

“Did I?” Daryl asked innocently and pulled down his zipper slowly.

The unmistakable view of bright pink lace peeked through. Negan had brought them last week.

“Daryl.” Negan rasped and pressed up against Daryl’s back and placed light kisses on his neck.

There was no objection as he pulled Daryl's jeans down slowly to expose the garment, Daryl's round perky ass filled the panties out well, the pink so bold yet it complimented his tan skin.

“Did you wear the whole package?” Negan bit his lip to suppress a groan when his hands raked up Daryl's side and felt underneath his shirt and sure enough he felt the clasp of a bra.

“It was a bitch to get it on.”

“It’s gonna be worth it because I’m going to rock your world.”

Daryl laughed at the cheesy line grunting when Negan cupped his dick and stroked it through the material.

“You act...” Daryl shuddered, his dick leaking inside the panties as Negan pulled just the tip of his dick out and swirled at his slit. “You act like I’ve never worn panties before.”

“But it’s been a long time.” Negan bent Daryl over the bike rutting against his ass not caring that the friction was minimal because he was still dressed.

Daryl moaned out loudly, never shy about his pleasure and hiked a leg up, pulling Negan’s hands down further into his panties. Negan felt an abundance of precum collecting inside and he stroked faster biting into Daryl's neck.

The sound of a belt unbuckling made Daryl gasp, before Negan that sound would scare him away but now it was a promise of happiness and not pain. A dick pressed against his ass pushing the cloth into his cheeks.

“I could paint these panties white right here and now.”

“You better not.” Daryl warned and licked up Negan’s finger coating it in spit letting him know what his options really were. 

Negan pinched Daryl's nipple with his wet finger, dancing his fingertips across to the other nipple and squeezing it harder then those fingers swept up to Daryl’s mouth to be sucked down greedily.

“That’s right. Get them all nice and wet for me.”

Three fingers crooked in deep, Daryl still draped across his bike didn’t gag even as he deep throated the digits.

“Shit! Fuck!” Daryl widened his legs when two fingers hastily pressed into his hole and plunged deep.

“Keep it up.” Daryl bit on his lip and pushed back his ass.

Negan pressed the fingers in deeper aiming for Dary’s prostate. He rammed it with precision, his thrusts deep but gentle and pulled them out to gift Daryl with lube. He always kept it in Dary’s side bag just for moments like this.

Daryl clenched his hole and turned his neck, kisses were immediately pressed upon his lips. With Negan he never had to ask for anything, no one ever got him quite like him.

“As much as I love this.” Negan withdrew his hands to glide his fingers across Daryl’s clothed ass. “I want to see another shade of pink” 

Daryl blushed but was sure that wasn’t what Negan was referring to. He gasped at air hitting his hole Negan’s warm front pressed against him, soft lips kissing his neck and nipping gently at his shoulders.

Negan pinched his ass before squeezing more lube onto his palms and and parting Daryl’s cheeks.

“Come on, ride that bike.”

Not needing to be told twice Daryl hopped on and drawled his legs up pushing his ass into the air in a complete show rubbing across his covered nipples

“Maybe I should have kept those panties on.” Negan said cockily.

Negan stripped down stroking his length as he watched Daryl stay still, ass up in nothing but a bra. It wasn’t pitch dark yet and the moon seemed to make his husband’s skin glow.

“Are you going to make me do all the work? Put on a real show?” Daryl purred, his long limber fingers reached back to spread his ass and soon he was pumping all his digits in.

Negan groaned out, his dick almost straining in pain at the sight, every few minutes Daryl would pull his hands away just enough to let Negan see how much of a gape he had created. Negan hissed, the pad of his thumb slipping on too much slick when he witnessed Daryl shove his fist in and start fucking himself hard.

“Damn baby stop or I’m not gonna fit.”

“You always find a way Negan.”

Not stopping in his fisting Daryl pushed his hand in deeper and thrusted, his entire hand slipping in and out in a needy rhythm. His grunts peaked, and he cried out when his knuckles raked across his wet walls.

It took everything in him to place his hand on the bike handle when Negan slapped his ass playfully and started to finger gently around his rim only slipping a single digit in to tease.

“Negan keep it up and you’re sleeping on the couch.”

The threat made Negan push more fingers in and Daryl bucked at the stiff undeniable shove of lace across his hole, Negan bounced his own balls and jerked himself as he started to push the panties in when Daryl didn’t stop him.

Daryl sat there panting, his stomach jutting in and out at the feeling of being sated. He was stuffed full of panties and he pushed his ass down groaning at the rough brushes within his ass.

“Negan!” Daryl screamed out finally touching himself.

Tugging firmly on the panties the older biker watched the panties slip out, he touched Daryl’s ass marveling at it puckering in a beg for more. His hole was loose and open but pulsed repeatedly swallowing in his one finger.

“Damn it Negan! What are you waiting for?”

He yelped when he was pulled off the bike and Negan’s hands stroked him hard and fast with no finesse, those palms were calloused and abusing in their strokes but he still leaked.

“Maybe I’m waiting for you to beg.” Negan’s tone was low and sultry.

It was bullshit because next thing he knew Negan had pumped into him fully, his balls slapping against Daryl’s flesh and his hair yanked hard. The kisses to his neck were soft and Daryl turned his head for more lingering pecks, the pumps to his ass hard and Negan's hands still yanking his hair and scraping his skin. Negan could be so rough but always gifted him halfway with nothing but softness.

Negan slowed his thrusts, his filthy grunts filling Daryl's ears. His balls were cupped harshly and his dick jerked fast, any precum being swept away in a rush. His slit would be raw and tender tomorrow but when Negan held him closer and sucked on his shoulder groaning as he fucked in lightly it was all it took for Daryl to cum hard on his bike.

He clenched down and felt Negan’s seed squelch inside him, Negan bucked in twice more then withdrew moaning at his creamy lathered dick. Smirking Daryl pushed out showing Negan what he had left behind.

“Damn baby.” Negan whistled then laughed.

Fuck, Daryl could never tire of his hearty laugh.

A mess of cum dripped down his round cheeks slow to trickle towards his thighs. It was so messy but he couldn’t deny he loved that feeling, Negan’s warm cum slipping out always felt like home.

Feeling bold Daryl turned to eye Negan up and down. “So you gonna clean up your mess?”

Rarely the one to give an order Negan obeyed locking eyes with Daryl as his thick pink tongue darted out licking up the mess.

“Shit Negan!” Daryl hissed his dick trying valiantly to get hard at his age.

After licking up every last ounce Negan wrapped his arms around Daryl and kissed him allowing the other to taste his remnants.

“I say we hop into bed and cuddle.”

Daryl couldn’t find a better suggestion and held onto Negan's hand threading their fingers together as they made it upstairs.

“You know I couldn’t do any better than you Daryl Dixon.” Negan carded fingers through his hair softly.

Negan had taken his name when they married, made sure he knew his name wasn’t a curse but just a name.

He hummed out in content at their bodies pressed together head to toe, lighting up within at Negan’s tight hug to his smaller frame.

Tonight would pass quickly but Daryl could care less because Negan would be there every night doing this just like he promised.


End file.
